Memories in School
by sorakirarin
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah tentang kerinduan Maehara Hiroto dengan sekolah lamanya, SMP Kunugigaoka kelas 3-E. Dan betapa ia menyadari kenangan indah itu tak dapat ia lupakan - "Aku rindu sekolah..." - Maehara Hiroto. - For Event LINE Group: Event Dea 'School'. - Dojeon! (Challenge!)


**An** **satsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) © Matsui Yuusei (Manga) and Kishi Seiji (Anime TV)**

 **Memories in School** **© sorakirarin**

 **Warning:** **Future!** **AU, OOC Level 100, Miss Typo(s), Bisa menyebabkan iritasi di mata, hati, dan jantung anda.**

 **Event LINE Group: Event Dea -** **School**

 **p.s Sambil baca, tolong sembari mendengar lagu 'Kirameki' yang versi piano dan violin. Agar lebih terasa.**

•

 **도전** **!**

•

Langkah kaki pemuda berambut coklat muda itu membawanya menuju kesebuah gedung tua di atas bukit. Mata berwarna senada memandang gedung tua dan lapangan yang ada di depannya itu dengan pandangan sedih sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Aku rindu sekolah...," gumam pemuda itu.

Tentu saja, Maehara Hiroto—nama lengkap pemuda itu—sangat merindukan sekolah, kelas 3-E, dan juga _sensei_ terbaik mereka—Koro- _sensei_ yang sudah terbunuh di tangan anak-anak didiknya.

Sekolah adalah tempat di mana ia dididik untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, bisa bersosialisasi dengan sesama manusia, mendapatkan teman baru. Namun, masih ada satu lagi fungsi sekolah yang sangat mempengaruhinya.

Ia bertemu dengan 'malaikat'nya di sana.

 **~Event Dea~**

 _Maehara memandang lapangan di hadapannya dengan wajah bosan seusai berganti baju olahraga. Lapangan itu penuh dengan rumput dan sangat tidak terawat._

 _"Gimana mau olahraga? Lapangan aja kayak gini," ujarnya._

 _"Ya, mau gimana lagi, Maehara. Kita kan kelas_ End _," balas pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya._

 _Ia menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Isogai Yuuma_ _—_ _nama yang tercetak di pikirannya ketika memandang pemuda itu. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan mata emas yang berkilau._

 _Lalu, mata Maehara berpindah menuju Koro-_ sensei _yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan berputar-putar di lapangan dengan kecepatan maksimal. Guru berkulit kuning cerah itu berhenti dan seketika lapangan menjadi bagus._

 _"Whoaaa!_ Sugoi yo, _Koro_ -sensei _!"_ _ujar murid 3-E bersamaan._

 _"Nurufufufu~_ Mochiron desu~"

 **-,-**

Langkah kaki Maehara membawanya masuk ke area gedung itu. Gedung yang nyaris di hancurkan oleh Ketua Dewan SMP Kunugigaoka—Asano Gakuhou. Ia masuk ke lorong dan kembali mengingat memori-memori yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

"Masih ingat, waktu lari-larian dulu di sini..."

 **~Event Dea~**

 _"Oi, Maehara!"_

 _"Hahaha!"_

 _Maehara berlari sambil membawa sebuah buku tulis tipis yang memiliki tulisan 'Isogai Yuuma - 3-E' di halaman depannya. Isogai dibelakangnya dengan wajah kesal mengejar-ngejar Maehara yang larinya cukup kencang._

 _"Kembalikan, Maehara!"_

 _"Tidak mauuuu_ — _!"_

 **BRAK!**

 _"Maehara!"_

 _Yang namanya disebut mengaduh kesakitan saat bokong dan punggungnya mencium lantai akibat terjatuh. Isogai langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir yang sangat_ _manis_ — _menurut Maehara._

 _"_ Daijoubu ka _?"_

 _Maehara mengangguk. "Um. Enggak apa-apa kok. Masa jatuh gini aja sakit~"_

 **-,-**

Kini, ruang kelas 3-E lah yang menjadi destinasi berikutnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah masuk dan duduk di bangku nomor dua dari kiri depan. Tempat duduknya saat sekolah dulu. Umurnya memang sudah 20 tahun, namun kerinduannya akan sekolah tidak bisa ia bendung.

Tangannya mengelus meja kayu kasar itu. Ia bersyukur karena gedung ini belum hancur dan masih sama seperti 5 tahun lalu.

"Koro _-sensei_ , anak 3-E, Karasuma-sensei, _Bitch-_ sensei, dan Yuuma...," gumamnya. "Kangen banget sama kalian..."

Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena. Lalu, mulai menulis sesuatu.

 **~Event Dea~**

 _Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Koro_ -sensei _, yang Maehara dan seluruh anak kelas 3-E rasakan adalah kaget._

 _Siapa sih yang tidak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa wali kelasmu adalah sebuah gurita kuning aneh setinggi dua meter lebih dan mengaku sudah menghancurkan 70% bagian bulan dan akan menghancurkan bumi tahun depan?_

 _Kayano Kaede_ — _gadis ber_ -seat number _7 itu memberi nama Koro_ -sensei _pada si gurita. Meskipun Koro_ -sensei _menghancurkan bulan dan harus di bunuh, ia adalah guru terbaik yang kelas 3-E miliki. Ia sangat peduli pada mereka dan mengajari mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh sehingga anak kelas 3-E dapat mengalahkan 3-A dalam pertaruhan._

 _"_ Kiritsu! Rei!"

 _Suara tembakkan dan desing pelet BB terdengar di pagi hari. Sembari menghindari tembakkan, Koro_ -sensei _mengabsen satu persatu para murid-nya. Selanjutnya diikuti oleh keluhan anak 3-E yang menyalahkan kecepatan ekstrim yang dimiliki Koro_ -sensei _._

 _Saat Karma datang pertama kali dan berhasil melukai_ Koro- _sensei. Ada juga suatu ketika saat anak kelas 3-E kedatangan guru baru—Bitch_ -sensei _—yang saat itu tidak mau mengajar di sekolah dan hanya berleha-leha. Saat Kanzaki dan Kayano diculik oleh anak SMA berandalan._

 **-,-**

Tentu saja Maehara tidak akan bisa melupakan kenangan itu. Kakinya kembali membawanya mengitari setiap ruangan yang ada di gedung tua itu. Masuk ke kantor guru yang kosong. Hanya ada lemari-lemari dan sisa buku yang tak terpakai. Maehara membayangkan saat ketiga gurunya sedang duduk di sana dan mengobrol.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama, ia melangkah ke arah pintu keluar belakang dan menemukan gudang di sebelah gedung sekolah mereka dulu. Gudang yang dijadikan Bitch- _sensei_ menjadi tempat untuk menghabisi Koro _-sensei_. Tentu saja gagal.

Gudang itu selalu dibersihkan oleh Maehara dan Isogai saat selesai olahraga seminggu sekali. Gudang yang menjadi tempat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sambil melangkah masuk, kenangan itu kembali menyeruak.

 **~Event Dea~**

 _Terdengar suara krasak-kresek dari dalam gudang. Nampaknya, Maehara dan Isogai lagi-lagi dengan sukarela membersihkan gudang tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga dan perlengkapan yang lain. Tentu saja Maehara dengan senang hati membantu Isogai secara cuma-cuma. Katanya sih, agar mendapatkan waktu berduaan dengan Isogai lebih lama._

 _"_ Nee _, Isogai."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Apa benar kau menyukai Asano dari kelas 3-A?"_

 _Isogai tidak menjawab dan mematung dengan wajah perlahan bersemu. Bahkan tanpa menjawab pun, Maehara sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari tingkah sang STM (Sahabat Tapi Mesra) dan terus-terusan kejebak_ friendzone _._

 _Maehara hanya bisa tertawa. "Hahaha... Dari wajahmu saja sudah kelihatan jelas, Isogai. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan dariku~"_

 _Dari luar, nampaknya Maehara turut bahagia. Namun, ia menyesal sudah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Maehara," ujar Isogai._

 _"Rahasia aman kok," balas Maehara sambil tersenyum lebar, meski terkesan kaku._

 _"Aku sudah selesai. Duluan ya, Maehara. Mau ke_ café _dulu," ucap si Rambut Hitam dan meletakkan perlengkapan bersih-bersihnya dan melambai pada Maehara._

 _Tanpa tahu, setelah Isogai tak terlihat, Maehara meremas seragam bagian kiri dadanya. Sakit rasanya. Perih._

 **-,-**

Maehara yang sedang memandang isi gudang itu secara reflek melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan dulu _—_ meremas kaus oblong yang ia pakai. Seakan, rasa sakit itu ia rasakan lagi. Meski kenyataannya, ia masih merasakan rasa sakit dan rindu.

Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di sana dan memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Namun, matanya memandang sebuah pohon rindang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Mata Maehara nampak melunak.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, pohon itu."

Ia mendekati pohon itu dan duduk di bawahnya. Lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mengingat satu kejadian lagi yang begitu hebat.

 **~Event Dea~**

 _Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdering. Namun, Maehara masih belum beranjak dari kursinya. Kepalanya berada di atas kedua tangannya yang bersila di atas meja. Nampaknya, Maehara ketiduran saat sedang menunggu Isogai membereskan pekerjaannya._

 _Dan jahatnya, tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Maehara akhirnya terbangun dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan malas. Ia mencari Isogai, namun yang bersangkutan sudah tidak ada._

 _Maehara akhirnya membawa tasnya keluar lewat pintu belakang. Namun, betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Isogai dengan wajah memerah malu sedang bersama dengan Asano Gakushuu dari kelas 3-A di bawah pohon rindang._

 _(Kalau Karma sampai tahu, betapa sedihnya pemuda merah itu. Dikabarkan, Karma menaruh rasa pada pemuda bermarga Asano tersebut.)_

 _Mereka nampak membicarakan sesuatu dan Asano nampak menyunggingkan senyum lembut_ _—_ _bukan, bukan seringai. Lalu, Asano mengangkat dagu Isogai dan mencium bibirnya._

 _Maehara terkejut untuk kedua kalinya dan tersenyum kecut lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi. Perasaan sedih, kesal, kecewa, dan marah bercampur. Namun, ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi._

 _Asano dan Isogai saling mencintai. Jadi, ia tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu hubungan mereka sedikit pun._

 **-,-**

"Aku yakin kau sudah bahagia bersamanya, Yuuma," gumam Maehara sambil membuka kelopak matanya lagi.

Maehara sudah tidak memanggil Isogai Yuuma dengan nama keluarganya. Karena, pemuda beriris emas itu akan menikah dengan Asano Gakushuu besok.

"Asano Yuuma. Nampak sedikit aneh denganmu," ujarnya lagi entah pada siapa.

Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

 **~Event Dea~**

"Karma _-kun_. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Shiota Nagisa.

Karma yang disebut—Akabane Karma—hanya menggangukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan.

"Tumben sekali, Karma _-kun_ pergi ke gedung sekolah tua. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya, perasaanku tidak enak," balas si Merah.

Karma dan Nagisa menapaki halaman gedung sekolah tua. "Ayo kita ke halaman belakang, Karma- _kun_ ," ajak Nagisa dan menggandeng Karma.

Mata Nagisa membelalak saat menemukan Maehara sedang tertidur bersender di bawah pohon. "Maehara _-kun_?"

Karma merasakan ada yang aneh saat ia dan Nagisa mendekat ke arah Maehara. Kulit dan bibir si _Cassanova_ memucat dan setelah di sentuh terasa dingin.

"Nagisa- _kun_ ," panggil Karma sembari mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh dari kantung celana Maehara. Membuat yang dipanggil menoleh dan perlahan mengalirkan air mata saat mendengar kalimat Karma selanjutnya.

 **~Event Dea~**

Sementara di tempat lain yang jauh dari sana, Isogai Yuuma sedang _fitting_ gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakannya besok. Gaun itu sangat pas di tubuhnya yang tidak begitu berotot. Sedikit mirip dengan tubuh Nagisa.

"Bagus untukmu, Yuu," ujar Asano sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Arigatou_ , Gakushuu _-kun_ ," balas Isogai sambil membalas senyum Asano.

Isogai menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. _'Semoga besok berjalan baik-baik saja,'_ batinnya.

Dan keesokkan harinya, pesta pernikahannya dengan Asano digelar secara meriah. Dan tentu saja, Isogai tidak lupa untuk mengundang teman-temannya di kelas 3-E dulu. Ada beberapa yang tidak bisa hadir, karena beberapa alasan pula.

Nagisa melihat Isogai yang ada di atas altar, sedang mengucap janji suci bersama Asano. Pandangan Nagisa beralih melihat Karma yang hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan datar. "Karma _-kun._ Bagaimana caranya kita memberitahu Iso—ah, Yuuma-kun?"

"Mungkin, setelah pesta pernikahan berakhir," balas Karma datar.

Berita tentang Maehara tersebar dengan cepat keseluruh mantan siswa 3-E. Namun, dengan catatan tidak ada yang boleh memberitahu Isogai. Jadilah, alumni kelas 3-E tidak bisa menikmati pesta dengan baik karena terus terpikir tentang Maehara.

Isogai Yuuma yang kini sudah berganti marga menjadi Asano menghampiri Nagisa dan Karma. Kedua orang yang dihampiri memberi selamat atas pernikahannya.

"Yuuma- _kun_. Nanti, bisa kita bicara? Aku dan Karma _-kun_ ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," bisik Nagisa dan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Karma.

Setelah pesta berakhir, Isogai meminta izin untuk menemui Karma dan Nagisa. Masih dengan gaun pengantin yang tidak terlalu panjang dan simpel, ia menghampiri Nagisa dan Karma yang sudah menunggu.

"Ayo, ikut kami sebentar," ujar Nagisa.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Isogai sambil masuk ke mobil Karma.

"Ke sekolah tua."

Nagisa nampak sedikit gelisah dan kegelisahannya bertambah saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung sekolah mereka. Nagisa menuntun Isogai ke pohon di belakang sekolah. Namun, mereka melewati bagian dalam sekolah.

Membuat kenangan yang Isogai lalui selama ini kembali terpikir olehnya. Dan sampailah mereka di halaman belakang. Mata Isogai bisa melihat pohon yang dulu menjadi saksi dirinya bersama Asano. Namun, di bawahnya ia melihat sosok Maehara yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Mae...hara...?"

Mereka bertiga mendekat dan Isogai menyentuh tangan Maehara yang sangat dingin. Ia terdiam dan tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa saat merasakan air mata di pipinya.

"Maehara- _kun_ meninggalkan kita semua tadi sore..." Nagisa membuka suaranya sedangkan Karma menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang sudah agak lusuh.

Saat menerima surat itu dan membacanya, air mata kembali keluar dan Nagisa serta Karma tidak bisa menghiburnya sekarang. Karena, mereka pun sama sedihnya.

"Maaf... Maehara... A-Aku... tidak menyadarinya..."

 _ **-,-**_

 _ **Siapapun yang menemukan kertas ini. Tolong berikan pada Isogai Yuuma—ah, Asano Yuuma.**_

 _ **Astaga, aku baru saja berada di sekolah. Masih ingatkah kau dengan tempat ini? Entah kenapa, kaki ini membawaku menuju gedung tua yang pernah menjadi tempat kita belajar.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kenangan yang telah aku, dirimu, dan semua anak kelas 3-E lewati. Aku menyadari bahwa sekolah memang tempat yang sangat penting. Tempat yang membuat kita menjadi orang yang berguna di kemudian hari. Tempat bertemu dengan orang baru.**_

 _ **Termasuk bertemu denganmu—malaikatku, Isogai Yuuma.**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan aneh ini muncul. Aku ingin melindungi dan menjagamu, membuat dirimu menjadi milikku seorang. Namun, aku sadar akan posisiku. Bahwa, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi milikku meski aku berusaha keras.**_

 _ **Apalagi, saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau menyukai Asano Gakushuu. Aku menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu. Lebih baik, aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Namun, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi.**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku merahasiakan ini darimu. Merahasiakan penyakit yang kian menggerogoti tubuhku.**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku sudah menganggumu selama ini.**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku selalu meminta dan mengambil**_ **bento** _ **milikmu.**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku sudah menjahilimu.**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku tak datang ke pernikahanmu.**_

 _ **Dan maaf... karena aku mencintaimu, Isogai Yuuma.**_

 _ **Meski, aku tak bisa datang. Aku selalu mendukung dan mendo'akan yang terbaik bagi pernikahanmu dan Asano. Aku harap, kau bahagia bersamanya. Kalau Asano macam-macam padamu, aku akan datang dan menghajarnya, okay?**_

 _ **Tanganku sedikit kebas, jadi aku tak bisa menulis lebih lama lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuuma.**_

 **Your bestfriend,**

 _ **Maehara Hiroto**_

 **~Memories in School END~**


End file.
